


Holy Dogs and Demon Chocobos

by kouaka



Series: OctoberFest [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Nocobo, Umbra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kouaka/pseuds/kouaka
Summary: Nocobo and Umbra had different encounters with their owner's lovers. Noctis and Nocobo work out issues. Enough said.





	Holy Dogs and Demon Chocobos

OCT. 22 - Animal: **Pets | Chocobos**

Nocobo.

Was a demon bird and no one could tell Noctis otherwise. He had no clue as to what Nyx was thinking in that moment but all he felt was hatred for his lover’s…pet.

They met when Nyx had gone out beyond the wall. Pelna, Crowe and Libertus were with him, honestly when were those four never together on a mission causing trouble or better yet bringing it to themselves, was a question Drautos asked constantly. Well anyone the three friends had been with Nyx when he found the young chick. Her parents killed protecting her till the glaives had arrived to kill off the coeurl that had attacked. Upon seeing the rare colored of the well known bird species they were all caught off guard by the resemblance it held. To Noctis, which the prince resented the four for even saying he held any similarities with the demon chocobo.

Well, they had tried to find others to take the chick to but no luck, what was even worse was the fact that it had gotten attached to Nyx her savior. So, after hiding the chick with Crowe’s cloaking magic from Drautos, they went into the truck with out problem. No one ever questioned or got near the four as they huddled into a corner despite the curiosity some glaives had over what could have the four troublemakers of the Kingsglaive together in a corner. For safety issues it was best for the other glaives to not care.

“Fuck. Damn, she has his expressions and hair down.” muttered Libertus as he held a snack to the chick.

Pelna chuckled,”Even the color is perfect.”

Crowe smirked before turning to Nyx, who held the chick in his lap.

“So, mama Nyx, whatcha going to call her?” questioned the mage as Nyx stared down at the chick.

“Well…”

Well, it was concluded after arriving home that the chick wanted to be with Nyx and therefore Nyx took her in. Without, thinking over what his lover would say cause Noctis was a natural with animals.

Turns out not all animals.

“Nyx!” Noctis greeted and was about to jump into the air when he noted the young chick.

“Hey, little king. Look at what I found thought I keep her since her parents were well…anyway I named her after you! Her names Nocobo.” Nyx introduced and held the chick to Noctis, who stared.

The pair looked at one another when Noctis suddenly frowned at her but tried to hold her till she gave him a chocokick!

“WHAT THE HELL?!”

The prince immediately got defensive till Nyx turned away with the chick secured in his arms.

“Hey, hey! Okay, not a good start you probably made her nervous. Though she liked the guys.” Nyx looked to the chick nuzzling him nonstop while Noctis swore, she glared at the young prince.

“ME! She kicked me! What the hell, something is wrong with this chocobo.” Noctis defended himself getting a look from Nyx.

“Noct, come on. Look I am keeping her, she had no where else to go.”

Noctis frowned but nonetheless nodded to Nyx. HE couldn’t argue since Umbra, who was technically Noctis’s pet in a sense was always welcomed at Nyx’s or better yet the messenger of the gods would come by to sleep without even letting Nyx know how he came through the door. So, it was only right to accept that now Noctis had to share his Nyx with the infernal chocobo chick.

Nocobo the chocobo did indeed attempt to hog all of Nyx’s attention whenever Noctis was present. The minute he left Nyx admitted that she would be less needy. This put Noctis in a rather dark mood. He loved animals for goodness sakes he preferred them over people. Nocobo though was a case all he down with all the nips and kicks as well as scratches she purposely placed on Noctis just whenever he and Nyx were too close for her comfort apparently.

To say it was definitely not a good start.

Umbra though and Nyx was a different story.

The day the pair met it was a rare day off in which Nyx laid awake in bed while Noctis as usual slept in. Despite having days where he could sleep in, it just wasn’t possible for Nyx. So, after another minute of simply holding Noctis to himself in bed, he got up and went to make some coffee. He didn’t sense anything at all so, in the moment he turned he nearly, key word nearly, jumped upon seeing the black furred dog before him.

Umbra simply stared and sat down patiently. Nyx had seen the dog multiple times since guarding the wall was starting to become a common thing unfortunately, he usually always saw the dog walking back and through the wall gates. Nyx till now felt ashamed for not wondering how the shiba inu and alaskan malamute mix breed dog had passed the gates.

Umbra gave a yawn and Nyx not seeing it strange as he recalled Noctis mentioning the messenger before simply left to his cabinet to search for something edible. Remembering the left overs from Yama he took those out and heated them before serving them on a plate to Umbra. Umbra gave a sniff before hungrily eating it up much to Nyx’s surprise. After, this Umbra was led to Nyx’s sofa and jumping up and curling around upon it laid down for a nap while Nyx tentatively gave a few scratches.

“Guys the royals work you to the bone too, huh?” he joked though Umbra barked in response and Nyx swore the dog was grinning in agreement.

So, by the time Noctis awoke to a very cold see to the bed, he looked to see Umbra and Nyx comfortably sharing the sofa and watching cartoons. Nyx was even talking to Umbra and the dog responded as though there was indeed a conversation going on which something told Noctis there was one.

Since the day of their meeting, Nyx has made sure to buy a dog bed and have some extra Galahdian skewers in the case of Umbra ever coming by. So, their beginning was a wonderful friendship unlike what Noctis held with Nocobo.

So, of course his hatred for the bird was going to backfire on him when he accidentally left the door open to Nyx’s apartment. When Noctis returned and noted the door open, he knew instantly something was wrong when no squawk was made or a kick to his face and looked around the apartment.

“Nocobo? Nocobo? Where are you damn it?” called through the small apartment and no answer. He immediately could imagine the sadness Nyx would feel of having lost his pet worse knowing Noctis had been the reason. Not thinking twice Noctis rushed to the door only to be met with Umbra.

“Umbra! Perfect timing come on!” Noctis called and quickly took a feather and held it up to Umbra, who sniffed it before barking.

Umbra rushed out and led the way through out the immigrant district, while Noctis followed. Noctis kept a look out in worry knowing all too well that Nocobo was a rare chocobo due to her color. Noctis split-up from a short distance form Umbra, who was still sniffing the ground once more carefully to regain the scent and Nocti looked through the stands.

“Hey! We told you those animals are ours.”

Noctis stopped moving to look to see a woman and her daughter arguing with a Lucian he was sure due to the different attire. Worse, though was that he was an animal catcher.

“As far as I am concerned, you immigrants have nothing here but strays.” the man answered with a scowl waving them off despite the crowd of children looking in pain at losing their own pets.

As he walked closer though Umbra started snarling and barking at the man and then Noctis saw Nocobo panicking in a cage she been placed in.

Noctis pulled his hood up to cover his upper face in order not to cause a scene that the prince of Lucis had appeared and warped with no warning appearing before the people, surprising the children and scaring the animal catcher to death.

“I recall that Prince Noctis, had made laws against the theft and capturing of pets of any place in Insomnia. If he were to hear of this he certainly come for you mister.” he growled to the animal catcher, who paled while Noctis smirked and with a rune he learned from Crowe unlocked the cages of the animals and snatched Nocobo, who squawked until she recognized him.

“And trust me if I see you near here again, I will let the Prince know.” he warned the guard while the people cheered him in awe.

Umbra barked while Nocobo stared at him with admiration which Noctis missed entirely. They rushed home knowing Nyx would be off his shift any moment and Noctis hurriedly made the pets’ their food before jumping onto the sofa and turning on the tv making no noise.

“Im home! Wow, that sounds weird.” Nyx muttered while entering, Noctis smiled at him and was going to wait to greet his lover since Nocobo would do this first not allowing Noctis to steal her owner but oddly she waited with Umbra. Now, that Noctis remembered the two never had met before.

“Oh, well thats nice. Nocobo is letting you go first babe.” Nyx noted while smiling warmly to his pet, who was simply watching Noctis. Noctis was suspicious at first but finally gave in and kissed Nyx happily. Umbra barked while Nocobo got a ride on his back and the pair greeted Nyx next. Nocobo then gently nipped Noctis’s finger causing the prince to feel really suspicious while Nyx cooed at his chocobo for being so kind.

That whole afternoon no chocobo kicks were made because all was peaceful. In fact Nocobo preferred to nest over with Noctis which Nyx was pleased about greatly.

“So, I saw this video on my phone about some pet rescuer.” Nyx recalled causing Noctis to freeze while giving Nocobo a snack as she chomped over the fruit.

“O-oh.”

“Oh, yeah let me look it up.” Nyx started searching for the video while Noctis was paling by the second while sitting with Noctis.

They silently watched the video when Nyx noticed something.

“Hey, isn’t that…’’

“…”

“Looks like what you’re wearing.”

“…”

“And that looks like…Umbra.”

“…”

“Nocobo.”

Noctis had almost pulled away from Nyx’s hold when Nyx grabbed him by the collar.

“Noctis Lucia Caelum, what the fucking hell did you do?!”

Well, at least he and Nocobo were friends now.


End file.
